Highschool
by Smori
Summary: Naruto, Kyuubi, Makie, Kairi, and Arashi Uzumaki. Sasuke, Itachi, Yuki, Mikoto, and Fugaku Uchiha. What do Naruto and Sasuke have in common? A lot. Find out what. Made before I knew bout Minato and Kushina. FullSumInside :On Hold:
1. Prologe

Twins

Prologe

---

**Name: **Naruto Uzumaki

**DOB: **October 10

**Mother: **Kairi Uzumaki

**Father: **Arashi Uzumaki

**Age: **16

**Height: **5'10

**Weight: **...Skinny

**Hair Color:** Blonde

**Eye Color:** Light Blue

---

**Name: **Kyuubi Uzumaki

**DOB: **October 10

**Mother: **Kairi Uzumaki

**Father: **Arashi Uzumaki

**Age: **16

**Height: **5'11

**Weight: **...Skinny

**Hair Color:** Blonde

**Eye Color:** Dark Blue

**Naruto**

**Likes: **Kyuubi. Kairi. Ramen. Orange. Soccer.

**Dislikes: **Arashi.

**Kyuubi**

**Likes: **Naruto. Kairi. Black. Green. Basketball.

**Dislikes: **Arashi.

Naruto and Kyuubi are starting a new school, sophmore. They are just moving from Suna to Konoha. Arashi loves his son Kyuubi but doesn't like Naruto so much. Kyuubi is very, very, VERY protective. They are idenical twins. Kyuubi is an inch or so taller. They both care for each other very deeply.

Sasuke is just like Naruto. His father, Faguku, is just like Arashi. He likes Itachi more. Mikoto is very sweet to the both of them like Yuki. The family's are very similar besides the part where Itachi is 17, and Sasuke is 16, and they have a little sister, Yuki, who's 5. They're not twins. Look alike, but not twins. Itachi's a junior. Sasuke's a sophmore.

Naruto and Kyuubi live with their parents. Sasuke, Yuki, and Itachi live with their parents. Other people in the story will be Gaara, Temari, (Not Kankuro. I don't lik him very much... don't ask) Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, (No Choji either, sorry.) Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Haku, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori. (Mabye Zabuza, Hidan and Zetsu. Not Kakuzu.). Then of course, Naruto, Kyuubi, Sasuke, Itachi, Yuki(SOO CUTE! I made her up yes, but when I discribe her you will think so too!) Kairi, Arashi, Faguku, and Mikoto.

If you have any problems with those characters in the story, or the ones I took out of the story, do not read this.

**Disclaimer: **Okay, I do not own Naruto. If I did, which I don't, the series would be shounen-ai. lol.

**Warnings: **shounen-ai. cursing. and more!

**Couples: **Naruto and Sasuke for sure! I'm not sure so please send me messages with the people up there. I want Itachi and Kismame. Kyuubi and Gaara. Neji and Tenten. Sakura and Lee. Deidara and Sasori. Temari and Shikamaru. But what to do with Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Haku, Shino?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Warnings: **OOCish. lots of dialoge.(sorry...). shounen-ai. cursing. and more!(yes more!).

**Couples: **Naruto and Sasuke. Itachi and Kisame. Kyuubi and Gaara. Neji and Tenten. Sakura and Lee. Deidara and Sasori. Temari and Shikamaru. Kiba and Ino. Shino and Hinata. Haku... Maybe I'll add someone in for him.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto Uzumaki. Arashi Uzumaki. Mikoto Uchiha. Faguku Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha. Itachi Uchiha. But I do own Yuki Uchiha and Makie Uzumaki because I made them up, lol. Well, VanityWantsYou owns Makie Uzumaki. A big thanks to Vanity for helping me with the name. Another big help to my friend, Maddie, for helping me with Yuki Uchiha. I picked the name, but she helped me with her discription. :)

"Naruto. Kyuubi. Dinner." Kairi yelled up the stairs to her boys. _Stomp. Stomp. Stomp. _"Watch it!" _Stomp. Stomp. Crash. Boom. Bam!_ "Naruto Uzumaki. Kyuuni Uzumaki. What is going on here?" Kairi asked her two sons at the bottum of the stairs tangled into one another.

"Sorry Mom." Naruto said.

"Yeah. We... tripped." Kyuubi said with a grin.

"Come on. Dinner." She said helping the two up. The three of them sat down and began eating. "You know your father will be home tomorrow." Arashi was always gone away on business trips.

Naruto sighed. "Oh great." Kyuubi said.

"Don't talk in a tone like that about your father." Kairi said loudly, but not yelling.

"He keeps leaving you here when your pregnant, Mom. He should take off work for a while and help." Kyuubi said.

"Your father is making money for us and the baby. Besides, I'm not do for another month or two."

"What if the babies born on our birthday?" Naruto asked excitedly. "Our birthday is in a month." Naruto grinned.

"Maybe." Kairi said.

"So Mom. School starts in two days, right?" Kyuubi asked.

"Yes. So you'll need to finish unpacking your clothes."

"Why can't we just move back to Suna?" Naruto asked.

"Because I would like to be near your father while I'm having this baby."

"Then why can't he get a job closer to home?" Kyuubi asked,

"Kyuubi. Naruto. Now, this is our home." Kairi said. No one talked after that.

---

Naruto and Kyuubi went up into there orange and green bedroom. Naruto plopped down on his bed. "I hate this." He complained. "First of all, we moved away from everyone we knew. Second of all, we moved for Dad. Third of all, Dad's coming back tomorrow. I don't wanna go to school on the first day with bruises."

"I won't let him touch you Naruto, 'kay?" Kyuubi said to his little brother by like a minute.

"You promise?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi walked over to Naruto and sat down beside him.

"I promise." He wrapped his arms around his brother.

"You know Kyuubi. I heard that Gaara goes to our new school." Naruto said trying to lighten up the moment.

"Gaara?" Kyuubi smiled. "I haven't seen him since we we 14."

"Didn't you have a crush on him?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Shut it." Kyuubi said blushing and walking back to his bed.

"Night, and you'll see your lover boy in two days." Kyuubi threw a pillow at Naruto. Naruto threw one back. "Pillow figth, huh?" Naruto asked. Next they were throwing pillows at one another.

The door opened. "Having fun boys?" Kairi asked. They stopped and sat on their beds. Kairi giggled. "Now, tomorrow we have a lot to do. Unpack, get ready for school, and much more."

"Hey Mom. Did you hear? Sabaku Gaara and Sabaku Temari are going to be at our school." Naruto said.

"That's great. Someone you know." She said. "Now good night my boys."

"Night Mom." Kyuubi said.

"Night lil' sibling." Naruto said to his mother's baby. Kairi didn't want to know if it was a boy or girl yet. She wanted it to be a surprise.

"I hope we have a little sis." Naruto said.

"Why a sis?"

"I don't know. To scare off all the guys she likes." Naruto said laughing. Kyuubi smirked.

"Night Naruto." Kyuubi said turning over in his bed.

"Night Ky." Naruto said falling asleep.

---

"Sasy." Came a little voice. "Sasy-kun. Wake up." Said the little girl pulling on Sasuke's sleeve. He opened his eyes.

"Y-Yuki?" Sasuke asked. The little girl nodded. "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep." She whispered quietly. "Can Teddy and I sleep with you?" Yuki asked. She always had Teddy, he stuffed teddy bear, with her.

"Why don't you sleep with Mommy?" He asked sleepily.

"Cause." She said softly. "Teddy wants to sleep with you, and I want to sleep with Teddy." She smiled.

'Her and her explinations.' Sasuke laughed inside. "Okay. Hop on up." Sasuke said cause the little gril to smile.

"Thanks Sasy-kun." She said snuggling up next to him.

"Night Yuki-chan." He kissed her forehead.

"Don't forget Teddy." She said holding the bear up.

"How could I forget Teddy?" Sasuke asked giving the bear a pretend kiss. Yuki held the bear tightly.

---

"Naruto. Kyuubi. Get up. Breakfast is ready." Kairi yelledup the stairs. No reply.

"Let me get them up." Arashi said giving his wife a kiss on the cheek. She nodded. Arashi walked upstairs and into the boys' new room. He looked at the two sleeping boys. "Up you two." He yelled causing the two to starel up.

"I'm up." Naruto said with his eyes still closed, sitting up.

"Me too." Kyuubi said yawning.

"Is that how you say hi to your father after you haven't seen him in a month?" Arashi asked.

Naruto and Kyuubi looked at one another then back at their father. "Hi Dad." They said.

"Come on. Breakfast is ready. Whatever your mother made smells delious." He said leaving the boys.

"He.. changed." Kyuubi said. "He seems nicer."

"Yea. Seems. Then what? I'll have the last roll and he'll hit me for that." Naruto pouted.

"Maybe he changed over the month Naruto."

"Ky. You should know he doesn't change."

Kyuubi sighed. "I know." The two got changed and went downstairs to eat.

---

"YUKI!" Mikoto yelled. "WHERE ARE YOU?" She ran into Yuki's room and she wasn't there. Not even Teddy. Then she ran into Itachi's room, who was up and on the phone, most likely with Kisame.

"Mom. Do you mind." Itachi said. Mikoto sighed.

Mikoto left the room. Then Sasuke's room. She opened the door and sighed. "Yuki." Yuki was in Sasuke's bed sleeping. She walked over to the two. "Yuki. Sasuke. Wake up." Sasuke opened his eyes.

"Mornin' Mom." He gently woke Yuki up.

"Hi Mommy. Sasy-kun let me sleep in his bed." She smiled.

"I can tell. Well, I have some good news." Yuki was excited to hear what it was. "Daddy made it home this morning. He's downstairs right now." Yuki jumped out of bed and practically ran out the door and down the steps.

"Come on Sasuke." His mother said.

"No." Sasuke said.

"Please. You know he loves you."

"No. He loves Itachi and Yuki, not me."

Mikoto sighed. "Please Sasuke. He's leaving again tomorrow."

"Good. 'Cause I have school."

"Come down for breakfast. Say hi, and that's all I'm asking of you."

"Yeah. Yeah." Sasuke said. Mikoto left.

Sasuke took a shower, got dressed, and brushed his teeth and hair. Then he headed downstairs.

"Daddy. When will you be coming back?" Yuki asked.

"As soon as I can. I promise." He gave her a kiss on the cheek, and she giggled. He looked up at Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke. Where's Itachi?"

"In his room talking with his boyfriend." Sasuke said. 'Always Itachi? Can't you ever ask 'How are you Sasuke?' Just once?'

"That Kisame kid? Is he going to your school?" Sasuke nodded. "He's a junior too?" Sasuke nodded again. Faguku sighed.

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked her daddy.

"Nothing's wrong. Why do you say that?"

"You us'ly do that when your upset."

"I'm okay Yuki." He lied.

"Is it that bad that your perfect son if gay?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke." Mikoto said.

"Excuse me boy?" Faguku said.

"You're upset because you thought Itachi was perfect. Then he turns out gay. Well, fro your information... he's been gay for a while now." Sasuke smiled.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Mikoto said.

"Mommy. Are Daddy and Sasy-kun gonna fight?" Yuki asked tugging on her mother's pant leg. Mitoko picked her up.

"No. It's okay." She kissed her and put her back down. "I want you to go in Itachi's room. Okay?" The little girl nodded and left to find her big brother.

She knocked on the door. "What?" Itachi yelled annoyed.

"Tachi-kun." Yuki said.

Itachi opened the door. "Hey Yuki. Why aren't you with Mommy?"

"Mommy told me to come to you."

"And why's that?"

"I think Daddy and Sasy-kun are gonna fight..."

"Dad's back?"

"Daddy just got home." Itachi turned to leave. "Don't go Tachi."

"Don't worry about anything Yuki. Okay?" She nodded. "Good. Now stay here with Teddy." He sat the little girl down on his bed.

Itachi went into the kitchen. "Hey Dad." He smiled. Faguku looked at him.

"Hey son." He said..

'Son.' "Itachi." Sasuke said.

"No fighting, please." Mikoto pleaded.

---

"Unpacking sucks." Naruto said unpacking his clothes.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Kyuubi snickered.

"I still don't want to move here."

"Come on Naruto. It won't be that bad."

"You're only saying that because Gaara will be there."

"Shut it Naruto." Kyuubi warned. "What if Gaara and Termari don't remember us?"

"It's only been two years."

"Two years is long enough..." Kyuubi sighed.

"Your lover boy will remember you." Naruto teased.

"Shut it." Kyuubi said again.

"How's everything going?" Arashi asked walking into the boys room.

"Looks like your getting it done." Kairi said walking in behind him.

"Yeah." Kyuubi said. Naruto didn't speak. Naruto and his father don't really get along.

_Flashback_

_A/N: Some Info: Naruto and Kyuubi Uzumaki, age 13, lived in Suna. Also living in Suna, Gaara and Temari Sabaku(Ferternal Twins In This), age 13. They were neighbors. Naruto and Kyuubi lived with their mother and father, Kairi and Arashi Uzuamki. Gaara and Temari lived with their mother and uncle, Karura and Yashamaru Sabaku(Sister and Brother. Real Names)._

_Arashi just arrived home from his new job. "Honey, how was your new work?" Kairi asked her husband._

_"Don't ask about it." He said in a really deep, evil tone._

_"Was it really that bad?" His wife asked._

_"I said don't ask about it." He yelled._

_"DAD!" Naruto and Kyuubi yelled running into the room there father was._

_"Hi Dad. How was work?" Naruto asked smiling. Arashi smacked him. Naruto fell to the ground._

_"ARASHI!" Kairi yelled. Naruto didn't cry. He just looked up at his father with his big, blue, upset eyes._

_"I said I don't want to talk it." Arashi said. He walked off._

_"Naruto. You okay?" Kyuubi asked putting his hand out to help Naruto. Naruto nodded taking his hand. He was pulled up._

_"I'm fine."_

_Kairi tried to comfort Naruto. "Sweetie. Your father just had a rough day, that's all. Everything will be okay." She kissed his forehead._

_From that day, since Arashi started his new, tough job, he always took his anger out on Naruto. Not Kyuubi, he became the good son. Naruto was the bad son in his eyes._

_After a few weeks of this work, Arashi got madder. It wasn't just slepping Naruto. It was beating him up._

_Arashi walked in the door, late as usual. Kairi, Naruto, and Kyuubi were sitting down eating. "Good to see your home." Kairi said smiling._

_"Hn." Arashi threw his breifcase on the counter and took a seat at the table with his family. Naruto and Kyuubi were eyeing their father. They knew what was gonna happen. "What are you looking at boy?" He asked refering to Naruto._

_"Nothing." Naruto said picking up his fork._

_"Nothing, huh?" Arashi stood up._

_"Please Arashi. Don't do this." Kairi said._

_"Shut up women!" He screamed. Kairi flinched in her seat. He walked over to Naruto. "What were you looking at boy?"_

_"He said nothing." Kyuubi said standing up for his brother._

_"Kyuubi. Please go to your room." Arashi said. Kyuubi left the table, but hid around the corner. "Get up boy." Naruto stood up. "You want to know how my day was today?" Naruto shook his head 'no'. "Good." He picked Naruto up by the collar of his shirt and threw his to the ground._

_"Naruto!" Kairi yelled standing up to look at her son. Arashi turned to her, and she sat down._

_"Now boy. Do you love your father?"_

_"Father... yes. You... no." Naruto mumbled. Arashi kicked him in the stomach. Kairi stood up and ran over to Naruto. _

_"Naruto..." She whispered._

_"Kairi. I don't want to hurt you too." Arashi said. Kairi knelt infront of her son facing Arashi. "Do you want me to hurt you too?" Kairi threw her hands out to the side to guard Naruto._

_"This is my baby. He's yours too." She said._

_"This wimp is no son of mine." He chuckled. _

_Kairi cried, "He is your son. He's the same as Kyuubi."_

_"No. He's a wimp. Kyuubi, my son, is not." Kyuubi clinched his fist as he heard his father talking. Arashi kicked Kairi and she fell over clutching her stomach._

_"Mom!" Naruto cried._

_"Don't worry about her." Arashi said. "Worry about yourself boy." He started beating Naruto up. Kicking him in the stomach. Punching him. Smaking him across the face. All until he was almost not moving. Then he walked off into his room._

_"Naruto." Kyuubi said. "Speak to me." He said to his brother lying on the floor._

_"I'll be okay." Naruto said sitting up._

_"Your lip." Kyuubi pointed out. "It's bleeding."_

_Naruto wiped his lip. "I'll be okay."_

_"No you won't. If he keeps doing this..."_

_"I'll be fine Kyuubi."_

_"I won't let him do thsi anymore. I won't. I promise."_

_"Don't promise somthing you can't keep."_

_"Naruto. I'll... try my best. Okay?"_

_"Okay." Naruto looked over to his mother. She was sitting up crying. "Mom." Naruto said walking over to her._

_"Naruto..." She cried. "I'm sorry. I really am. Ever since he started this job..."_

_"We know mom. We know." Kyuubi said._

_Arashi never did really stop. But he never made Naruto bleed again. Maybe a few bruises here and there, but that was all. Gaara and Temari were always asking what happened it Naruto. Naruto and Kyuubi made up a story that he fell. He was always falling. Him and his clumsy self. Gaara and Temari believe them because Naruto was a clumsy person._

_Flashback_

"Done." Kairi said. She ahd helped her sons unpack. Arashi, on the other hand, was downstairs watching television. "School's tomorrow. Get clothes out for tomorrow. Then you can go outside and meet the neighbors." She smiled.

"Okay." Kyuubi said. Naruto nodded and smiled. Kairi left them in their room and went downstairs.

Naruto and Kyuubi went outside. "Now what?" Naruto asked.

"Let walk down the street. See if we can meet anyone." Kyuubi said. The two twins walked down the street. The saw a brunette boy bicycling, and a dog following him. He was doing a wheely.(A/N: Sorry if that's not how you spell it.) "Cool." Kyuubi said.

Then the boy crashed. His bike flipped over. Naruto and Kyuubi ran over to him. "You okay?" Naruto asked.

"Great." The boy say sitting up rubbing his head. "I'm seeing double." Naruto and Kyuubi laughed. "What's so funny?"

"We're twins." Naruto said.

"Oh." The boy stood up. He picked up his dog.

"You okay? You fell pretty hard." Kyuubi said.

"I'm fine. Happens a lot. By the way, I'm Kiba. This is my dog Akumaru." He held up the dog.

"I'm Kyuubi, and this is my little brother Naruto."

"By a minute." Naruto sighed.

"I'm sorry if I get you guys confused..." Kiba said.

"It's okay." Naruto said.

"Yeah. Only two people I know, and our parents can tell us apart." Kyuubi said.

"Well, as I can tell... Kyuubi's a little taller, and has darker eyes. Naruto's hair is also lighter." Kiba said.

"You're a good observer." Kyuubi said.

"Thanks." Kiba smiled. Akumaru barked. "So you guys new?"

"Yeah. Just moved here. We're starting school tomorrow. Sophmores." Naruto said.

"I'm a sophmore tomorrow too." Kiba said. "Maybe we'll have some of the same classes." He smiled.

"Maybe." The twins said in unison.

"Kiba-kun! Dinner!" A voice yelled.

"Comin' Hana." He yelled back. He turned to Naruto and Kyuubi. "See you guys tomorrow." He ran off into his house, Akumaru following.

"Let's head back." Kyuubi said. Naruto nodded.

---

"Mikoto, Go watch Yuki, please." Faguku said.

"Faguku... Sasuke... Itachi..." She sighed. "Please. We're a family. Act like one."

"Mikoto." Faguku yelled. Then he sofened up. "Please go back with Yuki." Mikoto nodded.

The three were standing around looking at one another. "Dad." Itachi said.

"When I come back... I want everything changed." Faguku said.

"Changed?" Sasuke and Itachi asked.

"I want you to dump that Kisame guy, and get a nice girl."

"You can't make me dump anyone. I love Kisame. He loves me." Itachi yelled.

"My son will no be gay." He yelled to Itachi.

"He can be whatever he wants 'Dad'!" Sasuke yelled.

Faguku walked over to Sasuke. "What did you say?"

"Leave him alone." Itachi yelled to his father. "This is between you and I."

"I said, 'He can be whatever he wants.' And to add to that, 'He can date whoever he wants'!" Sasuke yelled. Faguku slapped him.

"DAD!" Itachi yelled.

"Shut it you faggot." Faguku yelled. Itachi froze.

"Who cares if he's a 'faggot'?" Sasuke asked. "Just to let you know, I find guys attractive too. There, I said it."

"Both of you. Your a discrase to the Uchiha name. Luckily fro you I'm leaving tomorrow. Get your asses to bed. You have school tomorrow." Faguku walked away.

"Itachi. You're not a faggot. You're gay, so what? I am too. It should'nt matter what gender you are to be in love. Love is love. If it's man with man. Woman with Woman. Man with woman. Does it really matter?"

"Thanks Sasuke." Itachi said. "So am I driving you to school tomorrow?"

"No thanks. Kisame will be in the car and I don't want to interupt anything." Sasuke teased.

"Aww shut it 'Sasy-kun'." Itachi said.

"Hey. Only Yuki can say that 'Tachi-kun'."

"Yeah. Well only Yuki and Kisame can call me Tachi."

"Really? I thought he called you other names..." Sasuke smirked.

"Just shut it."

---

"Wake up Naruto, Kyuubi. School bus arrives in 30 minutes." Kairi said.

"Got it." Naruto said waking up.

"I'm gonna take a shower." Kyuubi said walking to the bathroom lazily.

"Yeah. Yeah." Naruto mumbled. Kyuubi always got the shower first. Oldest rule thing. About five minutes later Kyuubi came out of the shower and Naruto went in. When they were both done showering, dressing, brushing their teeth and hair, and eating, they headed out for the bus.

"Naruto! Kyuubi!" It was Kiba.

"Hey Kiba." Naruto said.

Kiba was with a two other people. "Hey guys. These are the new kids I was talking about, Naruto and Kyuubi. These are my friends, Shikamaru and Shino. Shikamaru's the lazy one. Shino's the bug freak."

"Hi." Shikamaru said lazily.

"Hello." Shino said with his hands dug in pockets.

"Hey. I'm Kyuubi."

"Naruto."

"Twins... troublesome..." Shikamaru said.

"That's his word, 'troublesome'." Kiba said.

"Nice." Naruto said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Warnings: **OOCish. lots of dialoge. shounen-ai. past rape. rape. cursing. and more!

**Couples: **Naruto and Sasuke. Itachi and Kisame. Kyuubi and Gaara. Neji and Tenten. Sakura and Lee. Deidara and Sasori. Temari and Shikamaru. Kiba and Hinata. Ino and Choji, who will show up later in story. Haku and Shino are lonely... It's be weird to pair them up... so no.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. I don't own anyone besides my pet kitty, Scooter. He's soo cute. :heart:

---Scheduals and Teachers---  
**Principal - Jirayia  
****Nurse - Shizune  
****Math - Kakashi  
****Social Studies - Kurenia  
****Science - Anko  
****Sex Ed - Tsunade  
****Gym - Gai  
****Art - Iruka  
****English - Raidou/Gemna  
****Peer Pressure/Abuse - Asuma**

**Naruto, Kyuubi, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Haku, Neji, Gaara, Lee, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Temari, and Tenten: **_**1st**__ : Math - Kakashi. __**2nd**__ : Social Studies - Kurenia. __**3rd**__ : Science - Anko.__**4th**__ : English - Raidou/Gemna. _**Lunch.**_**5th**__ : Sex Ed - Tsunade. __**6th**__ : Art - Iruka. __**7th**__ : Gym - Gai. __**8th**__ : PP/A - Asuma._

**Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, and Deidara: **_Not mentioned in story. Does not take veiw in their classes. Sorry. :D_

---

Naruto, Kyuubi, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Shino were the first ones in the classroom. "Why are we so early?" Naruto asked.

"Because we have Kakashi." Shikamaru said taking a seat in the back of the classroom.

"So?" Naruto and Kyuubi didn't quite understand.

"So, he's always at least five minutes late to class. Everyone just comes in late." Shino said.

"And we just come in on time because, well... what else is there to do?" Kiba asked. He took a seat infront of Shikamaru.

"Good enough for me." Naruto said sitting next to Kiba. Kyuubi sat next to him. Shino sat beside Shikamaru.

After a minute or two everyone else piled in. A boy with long brown hair, Hyuuga Neji. A boy with ear-length black hair and bussy eyebrows, Rock Lee. A girl with pink bubble gum hair, Haruno Sakura. A blonde headed girl, Yamanaka Ino. A girl with blueish colored hair to her ears, Hyuuga Hinata. A boy that looks like a girl, but is in fact a boy, Haku. A brunett girl with buns in her hair, Tenten. A pale boy with black raven hair, Uchiha Sasuke. And then Temari and Gaara Sabaku.

"G...Gaara..." Kyuubi said softly. Gaara didn't notice the two twins because they were seated in the back of the room.

"You know him?" Kiba asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. Him and Temari were are neighbors two years ago in Suna." Naruto explained.

"Sabaku Gaara, Hyuuga Neji, and Uchiha Sasuke. They are what we call the popular sophmores." Shino said.

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru said.

"Gaara... popular?" Kyuubi laughed. "And Temari?"

"She's in the popular girls group. That's Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, Sabaku Temari, and Tenten." Kiba explained.

"They've changed." Naruto said.

"Maybe not." Shikamaru said. "Maybe popular here is different than popular at your old school."

"I hope so. I like the old Gaara." Kyuubi said. Kiba stared at him.

"Huh?"

"Don't worry about it." Naruto said smiling.

"Hello!" Finally Kakashi arrived. "Sorry I'm late, but I was helping an old lady-"

"LIAR!" Sakura and Ino yelled.

Kakashi blushed while rubbing he back of his head. "Okay. Okay. Welcome to your sophmore year here at Konoha High. I'm Kakashi. I teach Math. Now I will call everyone up one at a time. Tell us about yourself, as seeing as you will be in the same classes the rest of the school year." He smiled. "First up. Aburame Shino." Shino stod up and walked to the front of the room.

"Hello. My name's Aburame Shino. Call me Shino. I like bugs. Yes. Bugs. My friends are Kiba, Shikamaru, and the two new kids." He said, then sat down.

"New kid?" Sakura asked.

"No Sakura. He said new kids." Ino said.

Everyone started looking around. "Okay. We'll find out the new kids when they come up." Kakashi said. "Next is Inuzuka Kiba." Kiba walked up to the front of the room.

"My name's Inuzuka Kiba. People call me Kiba. I like dogs. I have a dog, his name is Akumaru. I live with my mom and sister, Hana. They also own dogs. Friends are Shikamaru, Shino, and the twins." Kiba smiled and sat down.

"Good. Next is Tenten." Tenten hopped up.

"The names Tenten, don't forget it. I have a lot of friends. I like my boyfriend, Hyuuga Neji. That's it." She sat down.

Next was Neji. "Hyuuga Neji. My girlfriend is Tenten. Hinata is my cousin. Sasuke and Gaara are my rivals."

Then it was Sakura. "Haruno Sakura." She smiled. "Ino is my bestfriend even though we fight a lot. I like Uchiha Sasuke." She said. "Even if he doesn't like me back." She mumbled. "I have a lot of friends too. Uh.. That's all."

Lee was next. "I'm Rock Lee!" He yelled. "I like Haruno Sakura." He blushed. "My bestfriends are Neji and Tenten." He said jumping around. He was a very hyper person.

Now Haku, "I'm Haku. I'm a boy. Don't call me a girl, girly, or anything girl related. You might not wake up." He said and sat down.

After a few more people it was Sasuke's turn. "Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like anything or anyone. Don't ever compare me to my bother or I'll have to hurt you. Never ask me about anyone else in my family besides him." He sat down.

"Sasuke, Hm?" Naruto smiled.

"Yeah. One of those populars we were talking about." Kiba said.

"Next. The Sabaku twins." Gaara and Temari went up.

"I'm Gaara." The red head said.

"Temari." The blonde girl smiled. "Gaara and I are twins. He takes after our... father. I take after my mother and my uncle."

"I don't like Uchiha Sasuke or Hyuuga Neji." Gaara said. Sasuke and Neji both gave Gaara their 'You'll die' glare.

"I don't like pink. Sorry Sakura, but I make an acception to you." Temari said. Sakura smiled. Gaara sat down. Temari followed.

"Next are the new kids you've been waiting for. The Uzumaki twins." Kakashi smiled.

"Uzumaki?" Gaara and Temari both asked paractially yelling.

Naruto and Kyuubi went to the front of the room. "I'm Kyuubi. This is Naruto, my younger brother."

"By a minute." Naruto said. "You can tell us apart because Ky has darker eyes, and is taller."

"So far we've made three friends, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Shino." Kyuubi said.

"And I'd like to say hi to Gaara and Temari." Naruto smiled and maved. "Hey you two. How ya been these two years?"

"We lived in Suna, and the Sabaku twins were our neighbors." Kyuubi said. Temari stood up, walked to the front, and gave them both a hug.

"I missed you both so much!" She yelled.

"Please. Ms.Sabaku, take a seat and release the Uzumaki twins." Kakashi said. Temari did and the three of them sat down.

Gaara turned around to face Kyuubi. 'Ky... you're back.' He smiled.

After a few more people came up, everyone had gone. "Now that's everyone. That took up longer than I had hoped... but we'll get started tomorrow. You're dismissed." Kakashi said. Everyone jumped up and walked out the class.

"Ky! Kyuubi!" Gaara yelled after Kyuubi. He was walking with Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Shino.

"Gaara." Kyuubi smiled. Gaara stopped to catch his breath.

"You're... here." He smiled.

"Yeah. Dad got a new job. Its was closer to him here, so we moved." Kyuubi explained. Naruto frowned.

"That's cool. So how are Arashi and Kairi?" Gaara asked.

"Arashi..." Kyuubi frowned. "Oh! Mom's pregnant."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She doesn't know if it's a boy or a girl. Ya know. You should come over today after school. I'm sure Mom would love to see you and Temari again."

"Yeah. I'd love too."

"This is just weird..." Kiba said.

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru said.

"These are your new friends?" Gaara asked.

"Yup." Naruto said.

"Come on. We're gonna be late for Social Studies." Shino said.

"Can I walk with you guys?" Gaara asked. Kyuubi nodded.

"This just gets weirder. Us... walking with one of the popular people." Kiba said.

"GAARA! GAARA-KUN!" A high pitched voice yelled. They six turned around.

"Hello Ino." Gaara said.

"Hi Gaara-kun." She blushed. (A/N: I made Sakura like Sasuke. Ino's gonna be over Gaara. Weird.. yes. She'll fall for someone else... Eventually. When Choji shows up! And Sakura will fall for Lee.)

"Hey Ino!" Kiba said blushing.

"Hello Kiba." She turned to back to Gaara. "How are you Gaara-kun."

"Ino. Umm.. I'm kinda talking with my friends I haven't seen in two years..."

"I understand. I'll see you durning Social Studies." She said and ran off.

"Girls..." Gaara sighed.

"I don't get it. Ino goes all over you and you don't like her. I do like her and she ignores me." Kiba complained.

"You can have her. She's not really my type." Gaara said.

"You have a type?" Temari asked walking up beside her brother and joining the group.

"Temari!" Naruto yelled.

"Hey Naruto, Kyuubi." She smiled. "Kiba, Shikamaru, and Shino. Right?"

"How'd you know?" Kiba asked.

"People talk." Temari said. "Now Gaara, what exactly is your type?"

"Uh..." He blushed. "I don't know exactly. I wouln't call it a type, but I like someone."

"MY BROTHER LIKES SOMEONE AND DIDN'T TELL ME!" She yelled cause all the six boys to cover their ears.

Naruto laughed while he saw Temari all over Gaara, trying to get him to 'spill the beans'.

---

Social Studies was really boring for everyone. Temari wouldn't stop talking so Kurenia was having a hard time talking. Temari was _still_ trying to get Gaara to talk to her. "Come on Gaara. Tell me who it is!" Temari was yelling.

"Ms.Sabaku. Please." Kurenia said. "I'm trying to teach."

"Sorry. I'll stop when my brother tells me who he likes." She said.

"HE LIKES SOMEONE!" Ino yelled.

Gaara slapped his forehead. "Sorry Ino, but it's not you." Temari said. "He told me that much."

Ino sunk into her seat. "Can you continue harassing your brother after class?" Kurenia asked.

"Hai." Temari smiled.

"Thankyou. Now..." Kurnenia went on teaching.

---

Next class was Science with Anko. Poor kids. They all walked into her room, scared of rumors they heard. 'She's crazy.' 'She eats her students' Scarzy things like those were spred around the school. (A/N: Hahaha. Sorry, but Anko is a bit creepy, so ya know.)

"Class." Anko says asfter everyone is seated. "My name is Anko. Those rumors you hear... some are true." She smiled.

"Which ones?" Kiba asked a little scared.

"You'll find out." She laughed. "But for now, we have school. Today I'll be getting you with you're partners. These partners will be your partner for the school year. Now switching or anything. Got it, okay good." She said. Anko walked over to her desk, and picked up a clipboard with paper on it. "This is the list or partners. I'll read it now. "Temari and Tenten. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata. Kiba and Shikamaru. Neji and Lee. Shino and Haku. Gaara and Kyuubi. Naruto and Sasuke." She put the clipboard back on her desk. By now Naruto, Kyuubi, and Gaara were blushing. "Meet with your partner, get to know one another." Anko said sitting down at her desk.

Naruto was nervous to meet Sasuke. When he saw him in first period, he couldn't speak. "Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said to Naruto.

"U-U-Uzu...maki Nar...uto." Naruto stuttered.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded. "Your the new one, from Suna? You have a twin." Naruto nodded. "And your friends with one of my rivals, Gaara." Naruto nodded. "Then that makes us rivals as well." Naruto mouth dropped. He wanted to tell him he's cute, not beat the shit out of the other dude.

"Now. We're supposed to get to know each other. You go first dobe." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Dobe? That's not nice teme!" Naruto said.

"Just go." Sasuke said.

"Okay... My name is Uzumaki Naruto, as I told you. I'm 17. Kyuubi is my twin. He's my only sibling, right now. Mom's pregnant." Naruto smiled.

"Okay, You knwo my name. Itachi is my older brother. He goes to this school and is a junior. I have a little sister, Yuki, who's 5."

"I want a little sister." Naruto said. "That's what I'm hoping Mom has."

"Yeah. Little sisters are nice." Sasuke said not so sure.

"You don't sound like they are." Naruto said with a frown on his face.

"Oh... I was thinking about something else." He smiled "Yeah. Little sisters are nice to have around."

"Anything else you wanna know about me?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"What else would I want to know about a dobe?" Sasuke teased.

"Hey! There's plenty you'd wanna know about me, but I don't think I'll tell you now!" Naruto crossed his arms and looked away from Sasuke.

"Okay then, tell me about.. your... past." 'Has to be better than mine.'  
"Um.. my past? Like what about it?"

"I don't know. Anything. Surprise me."

"Well, as a child, Kyuubi and I used to play pranks on people and switch classes. Having a twin is fun. Teachers would call home and tell Mom. She didn't care. She's that kind of mom."

"You're dad wouldn't care?"

"Dad..." Naruto said softly with a frown.

"I'm sorry. Did something happen?"

"No. Just, my dad's never around with work and all, so he was never there for anything." 'Except to beat the crap outta me.'  
'At least his dad was never around to do anything. I wish my dad was never around.'

"Now you." Naruto said changing his frown to a smile.  
"I really don't like to talk about my family, so I'll just say I have one brother, Itachi, and one sister, Yuki. Then there's mother and father."

"Come on, you can't say anything more than that?"

"I'd rather not." 'Believe me. You don't wanna know.' Sasuke sighed.

---

"Two teachers for one subject?" Kiba asked. Shino shrugged as they - Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Kyuubi... Gaara was dragged away by fangirls... - walked into their English class.

"One for Reading and one for Writing." Shikamaru said.

"Probably." Kyuubi said. Naruto nodded.

The five of them sat in the back of the class. Gaara walked in and took a seat in the back next to Kyuubi. "Mind if I sit here?" He asked smiling. Kyuubi blushed and shook his head. "Good."

"Gaara-kun!" Ino yelled. "Why are you sitting with them?"

"Because Ky and Naruto are my friends."

"Ino! Come on!" Sakura yelled.

"Coming! I'll see you after class Gaara-kun!" Ino ran off and sat down next to Sakura, Temari, Hinata, and Tenten.

Then Sasuke walked in. "Naruto..." Kyuubi said pokin his brother. "Naruto." He poked him again. _Slap._ "Naruto! Anwser me." Kyuubi said.

Naruto shook his head. "Sorry Ky. I was..." He thought... "Thinking." Naruto smiled.

"Sure you were." Kyuubi said.

"Looks to me like he was in that love state trance." Shikamaru said.

"You're right!" Kiba yelled.

"Who is it?" Kyuubi asked.

"Naruto... likes someone. I must know this." Gaara said.

"NO!" Naruto covered his head and burried it in his desk.

"Dobe." Sasuke said. Naruto brought his head up to see Sasuke two chairs up looking back at him. Naruto blushed.

"I'm not a dobe teme!" He yelled.

"Uchiha." Gaara said to Sasuke.

"Sabaku." Sasuke said back.

"Not again." Kiba sighed.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled.

Both Gaara and Sasuke stood up and walked up to each other. "Uchiha."

"Sabaku." The both glared at each other heavily.

"Uchiha. Sabaku. What are you, three?" Neji said walking in.

"Got something to say to me Hyuuga?" Sasuke yelled.

"Maybe I do!" Neji yelled back.

"Gaara. Come on, don't fight." Kyuubi said. Gaara looked at Kyuubi, then back at Sasuke and Neji, then Kyuubi, then Sasuke and Neji again. He sighed and took his seat again.

The teachers walked in and everyone else took a seat. "I'm Gemna. I'll be teaching you guys and gals reading. My friend Raidou here, will be teaching writing to you." Gemna said. Sasuke and Neji sat down, still glaring at each other. "Now is everyone here?" Gemna looked around. "Looks about it. Welcome to you're first day Sophmore English. I hope we enjoy having you as students as much as you'll enjoy having us as teachers."

"And I appologise earlier for Gemna. He's quite the little prevert." Raidou said smiling.

"Am not..." Gemna pouted. Naruto laughed.

"Weird." Kiba said.

"Just... troublesome." Shikamaru said laying his head on his desk.

"Lazy." Shino said shaking his head.

The rest of English went on the same. Shikamaru slept through most of it. Gaara and Kyuubi kept eyeing each other. Kiba was depressed because Ino was all over Gaara. Hinata had her eyes on Kiba. Neji and Tenten were making out in the back of the room. Temari kept her eyes on Gaara, Naruto, and Shikamaru. Lee was all over Sakura, though she ingnored him for Sasuke, who ingnored her for Naruto, who was trying not to be so obvious that he was looking at Sasuke. Haku was just talking to everyone. Shino was trying to cheer up Kiba. Next class... Asuma with Peer Presure and Abuse. Naruto, Kyuubi, and Sasuke all gulped.

**---**

**_A/N: I know I made couples already... but if anyone else has better pairings... I might choose one. SasukexNaruto and GaaraxKyuubi and DeidaraxSasori are staying. Maybe ItachixSakura... lol. Just give me other pairings havin' to do with other people.  
Also... Sorry for the long update. I've just had so many other ideas. I'm trying to put up another chapter for each of my stories... I've done like two others today. _**


End file.
